


Harry Reincarnated

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Patronus, Protective Harry, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Harry is betrayed by his friends and sentenced to death. What happens if he wakes up with an old but new family as his father James twin?





	1. Chapter 1

I'm surrounded by strangers that used to be my friends all staring at me without a hint of regret. These people have sentenced me to death. I'm to be killed by the dementors kiss. Why you ask?  They say for murder. For the murder of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, killer of hundreds. As soon as the accusation was made everyone turned on me. Everyone except for Ron, who was mysteriously attacked and sent to saint mungos in a coma after he tried to stand up for me. As the dementor flies towards me I use my last seconds to glare at the mastermind behind every bad thing in my life. Dumbledore. Dumbledore who was the reason Peter became a death eater and betrayed my parents. Dumbledore who left me with the Dursleys even though he knew they abused me. Dumbledore who paid the weasly's to act like my family, for Ginny to pretend to like me and for Hermione to become my friend. I glare at him until the dementor pulls my soul from my body and everything goes cold and dark.

 

I open my eyes to a bright light. Wait. I open my eyes? Didn't I die? I blink my eyes a few times trying to get them to adjust. I'm lying on my side with no control over my limbs. I try to call out, but make a strange gurgling noise instead. My eyes start to adjust. There's a lump next to me. I blink a few more times until my vision is completely clear. Lying next to me is a giant baby. The same size as me! Maybe even bigger! I let out a squeal that is way to high pitch to be my voice. I reach up to cover my mouth, but miss moving my hand up in front of my face. It's tiny. That means... that isn't a giant baby, it's a normal baby, like how I've somehow become. What the hell happened?! Was I reborn? And who is this other baby? I'm distracted from my thoughts when a shadow covers me. I look up to see two giant figures.

 

"They're awake." A woman states softly. I look over to the baby next to me. She's right. They're sleepily blinking their eyes open.

 

"Hello there, Harry, James." A man coos, gently picking me up as the woman picks 'James' up.

 

"James Fleamont Potter and Harry Euphemia Potter." The woman says smiling brightly. James Fleamont Potter? Like my dad? I stare at him with wide eyes, before I let out a giggle. I get a second chance to have a family.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two years since I was reborn as James twin brother and we’ve become inseparable. James and I follow each other everywhere. Right now we’re playing in the garden, while our parents watch us from the lounge room window. James is chasing me across the grass giggling cheerfully, when everything suddenly gets cold. I freeze at the familiar feeling of hopelessness that washes over me. I slowly turn towards the trees at the edge of the garden, where I see a dark cloaked figure floating out. A dementor. I’m frozen in fear. I feel tears stream down my face. I know I need to move, but it feels like my feet are stuck to the ground, until I hear something that breaks my heart. James lets out a sob as the dementor slowly flies towards him. It snaps me out of my shock. I put my hands up in front of me and in my head I shout, ‘Expecto Patronum!’

 

&&&

 

I was sitting with my wife watching our twins play. Everything seemed normal until I see Harry freeze, James doing the same shortly after. I stand up and lean forward to get a better look. That’s when I see it. A dementor. I jump up and run outside, my wife right behind me. We run out the door only to see Harry standing in front of James with his hands out in front of him. Out of his hands is a silver mist, which is connected to a silver stag, standing in front of both of them like a protector. The dementor is hissing as it’s pushed back by Harry’s patronus. I snap out of my confused state and pull out my wand. I’m about to create my own patronus, but the dementor leaves before I can. Harry falls down to his knees in exhaustion. The stag takes one last look like it’s trying to make sure the boys are ok, before disappearing. I run to Harry while Euphemia goes to James. I kneel down next to him. He’s staring at where the dementor was with wide frightened eyes and his whole body is shaking.

 

“Harry.” He doesn’t show any signs that he’s heard me. “Harry. Look at me.” He slowly moves his face towards mine showing the tear tracks down his cheeks. I pick him up and hold him tightly. “It’s ok. You’re safe.”

 

“James?” he asks in a small quivering voice.

 

“He’s alright.” I say turning so that he has a clear view of his brother who has fallen asleep in his mother’s arms. As soon as he sees him he slumps down in my hold and sniffles. I bring him inside while running my fingers through his hair until he falls asleep.

 

“How did a dementor get this far from Azkaban?” Euphemia asks as we put Harry and James in our bed.

  
“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out and if the ministry has anything to do with it, I won’t let them get away with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had always been different. He rarely cries and doesn’t act much like a kid unless he’s playing with James. He could do things that toddlers couldn’t do while he was still a baby and his first accidental magic was a patronus to protect his brother when they were two years old, but now he can make his patronus wordless and wandless along with every other spell we teach him. With his brother being such a prodigy James is quite excited when their letters come from Hogwarts, so that he can learn magic as well.

 

&&&

 

“Harry! Our letters are here!” James shouts running and jumping on top of me as I sit on the couch reading. I gasp to bring back the air that was knocked out of me as I push him to the side.

 

“Have you opened yours?” I ask.

 

“I… Um… Opened both of them,” he mumbles looking down with a guilty look. I sigh and pull them from his grasp.

 

“What do we need to get from Diagon Ally?” I ask, making him brighten up.

 

“There’s a list of everything we need in there.” I nod pulling out the said list. It looks almost exactly the same as my last first year.

 

“Have you told Mum and Dad?” He looks up at me like he just remembered, before snatching the letters back and running out of the room. I let out a chuckle and run after him.

 

“Mum! Dad!” I hear James shout from the sitting room ahead of me. I run inside and stand at James' side. “Our letters came!”

 

“Really? That’s great sweetie,” Mum replies.

 

“Let’s have a look then.” James places the letters in Dad’s out stretched hand. He takes a look through the contents, before smiling up at us. “Looks like we’re going to have to go to Diagon Ally soon.”

 

“Can we go today?” James asks.

 

“Isn’t that a bit sudden?” Mum asks with a small smile.

 

“No it’s not! Pleeeeaaaase?” He begs, making me laugh.

 

“If you’re not busy?” I ask.

 

“Okay,” Dad sighs never being able to resist when we work together. “Have you got everything you need?”

 

“Yes,” we both reply together.

 

“Okay, hold on.” We both grab one of his arms each.

 

“Bye Mum!” We shout before we’re apparated away.

 

We let go of our Dad as soon as we land in the three broomsticks and run into the back ally where the entrance to Diagon Ally is. We then wait for our Dad to come and tap a few bricks on the wall with his wand, making it open to Diagon Ally. We walk around buying our supplies and books James asking to go to the quidditch store the whole time.

 

“We just need your wands, then we can look in the quidditch store,” Dad says making James cheer. We make our way to Olivanders, I open the door and walk inside only to bump into someone. I stumble back, but luckily James catches me. I look up at the person I bumped into only to freeze. Standing in front of me is a young Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you want Harry to react to Severus?


End file.
